User talk:Soxra
http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/2339/veneyes.png __TOC__ Archive Box More Template Problems Poke Poke Hey Buddy :D Whoops! OMG SOXRA LOOK :D *Pokes back with stick* No problem! 14:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and thank you very much for your vote! It really means a lot! 16:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) SHAME ON ME Re:Hooded Sprite wanna be freinds hey man i saw you talking on roxas and finalrest's talk page and i was wondering if we could be freinds as well 05:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) sweet sweet dude i already have a user box so here you go ps sure i need serious help with the template 02:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) 03:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC)|roxashappy=woah that was quick... can you tell me what was wrong with it?}} Roxas Picture Thanks 04:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC)|happy=thanks dude for fixing the template. this'll help heaps you rock man.}} TalkTemplate goddess of fate cup template Congrats }} I bow to you Hope we can talk later, and Im eagr to see what you have in mind for the wiki's new style. }} Congratulations Hey!!! ^_^ Tabs 05:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hey Soxra, i'm having a little trouble with my info box. You see how i've got 2? Well i'm trying to merge them together like the wiki articles, with one tab saying Normal, and the other saying Data, but I can't do it. Can you please help?EDIT:In case you didn't get shadows message, it's the infobox on my page.}} 03:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Ok, thanks dude.}} Hello Hi Soxra! Passing by 'Appearance' ---- My Letter to Mr.Red Hi i know this might be annoying but can you tell Mr.Red on suite life wiki i'm sorry ok when i get really mad i do things i'm not proud of doing.I want to be unblocked and i just want him to forgive me sorry to keep adding this but please tell him today.And i think he was being a little harsh because Soxra and I will ban you. Does'nt seem too friendly for wiki From Kh2cool :I've already left you a message on that Wiki. 23:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sorxra i just usally like clearing my chat pages to start a clean slate every week that's all can you tell me how long i'm banned now i know i learned my lesson but i would really like to know if i can return to the suite life wiki and can you make a section on my talk page saying some of the rules/policies i should follow from kh2cool Until the 21st of May at 8:15pm GMT-6. And yes, I can do that. 01:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Hey Soxra! I was wondering after suite life wiki can we become friends Kh2cool help i was wondering if we could put opinions in the articals we edit. i was wondering because i am new to this editing of a wiki and to be honest i dont know. if you could get back to me it would br great. Haven't met ya' :D}} Ansem and Kairi The picture of those models were taken erroneously. Can you not see the big splotches on Kairi and the fact that Ansem's jaw doesn't line up with the rest of him? Why couldn't the pictures I took of the models just be left standing when the original ones are so messed up? --Sir Phil Mirrory, Toa of Mirrors, Founder of the Munchkin and Galidor Wikia 06:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I swear I only used Noesis. That's what the actual model looks like, and if the image looks any different, that's because a Wikia glitch turned my re-uploaded files into squashed versions of the first images. It couldn't "literally" have been photoshopped if it came out of the original PMO. Ansem looks like that in Birth by Sleep Final Mix. If you want to see the PMOs I made the pictures from, I can upload them and you can see them in Noesis yourself. --Sir Phil Mirrory, Toa of Mirrors, Founder of the Munchkin and Galidor Wikia 21:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can I talk to you? Muchas gracias, amigo mio! :D Coding gone wrong? Help? Hey Soxra, me again. When I put three of the character boxes next to each other, they usually come out all different sizes. So, I was wondering if you knew how to make them all the same hieght. Here's three, so you can get an example: Thank You! 10:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Damn, I thought that might be the case. Thanks anyway! 00:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) A reminder A reminder to you as a staff to be sure to update our Trinity Report every now and then, we let it abuse and gathering dust for quite some time now. 03:23, July 2, 2011 (EST) :Alright cool, thanks. 16:13, July 2, 2011 (EST) Can i... Template Hey Soxra, thanks for looking at my template. DS kind of messed with it yesterday it it screwed the whole thing up and then there was a storm that cut our power, so I couldn't fix it. Can you, with all your staff power, revert it back to the last edit by me please? 23:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. Fixed it m'self. :D 23:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't fret, it's just me I'll stay on the recent changes. And...range ban?? :O 18:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Nice! Thanks some serious bannage! :D You definately should be admin when the next election comes! Too bad I'm just a normal user. T_T :D 18:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk? O_O This is sad Sox... how did you not get a congratulations once yet, YOUR AN ADMIN NOW CONGRATULATIONS :D 07:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I did too but its unlikely now after what Roxas got from his conversation with maggosh :| 19:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS!!! I made you a present:http://img846.imageshack.us/img846/3959/staffpresent.png. 07:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Redo? What are you redoing? 02:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I thoguh you were going to redo my image XD 03:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Heh. So is anyone working on the new forum headers or what? 03:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Er, no. I would, but my image editing isn't experienced enough yet. 03:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :XD You're gonna make a great admin! XD! 03:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sox. Um, is it just me, or is there something wrong with the World That Never Was Forum. As in, it's not there anymore. 04:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I saw you working on that, so I thought that might be the case. :D 05:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! From all the work you're doing, you're proving that your admin rights are well deserved! XD 05:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Forum Headers Hey, Soxra. It's me again...with more questions. On the forum index, the new logo for the Hollow Bastion Library doesn't show, or is that just my computer? It shows in the Hollow Bastion Library itself, but the index shows the old Twilight Town logo. I looked at the file itself and it also shows the old logo....